


Since you've entered the stage

by ed6



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AND I AM SO BAD AT SUMMARIES, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humor, I really don't know how to tag, M/M, Smut, jaepil irl (dumb and dumber LMAO), they r so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed6/pseuds/ed6
Summary: A night at the bar changes everything; Wonpil would kill for Sungjin to stop saying that his heart lives in his dick.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> not edited so pls ignore if there's any grammatical errors or anything! dumping both chapters at the same time like a human netflix

“Rough night?” The bartender asked as Wonpil received his weird concoction of whatever it was that he ordered. Wonpil nodded. It was easier to lie than tell the truth, was he supposed to say,  _ “Oh, no, because I’m starting uni tomorrow and I really don’t like leaving my house” _ ?

He glanced around the room awkwardly. There was a couple sucking face in the corner of the crowded bar, people chatting loudly, and they were all with someone. Wonpil was alone. He then noticed the boy sitting next to him, sipping on rum and coke in a slow, somewhat child-like manner. He looked about the same age as Wonpil but he was much skinnier and wore a huge shirt that accentuated that. The boy raised his eyebrows. 

“You stare,” he said in a cold and stoic manner. His voice was pretty smooth. It was pretty and smooth. 

“Sorry,” Wonpil looked back down and took a sip of his drink. It kind of sucked. “Man, this sucks.”

“What?” The other asked, calling a bartender over and ordering another drink. “What sucks?”

“This drink,” Wonpil whispered into his ear, afraid of the bartender overhearing them. 

“I hate alcohol,” he replied, dunking his straw into his new drink. 

“That’s going to get you drunk. Fast.” Wonpil added as he forced himself to take another sip of his drink. It tasted like straight alcohol, the kind they used to sterilize the benches in science labs. And maybe mixed with a little bit of sharpie ink. 

“Why else did you think I came here,  _ genius _ ?” The other scoffed.

“Hey. You’re kind of rude.”

“Do you think I care?” He said challengingly, taking a large sip of his drink through his straw. It was more of a gulp. 

“Why are you doing this, anyway? Rough day? Girlfriend broke up with you?” Wonpil asked while knowing he was in no position to do so. The boy cackled. 

“None of your business. Do you think I’m going to spill my guts to a random guy I met at a bar? Fat chance.” 

Wonpil cleared his throat. “Well, I am. And I don’t care, you’re going to hear me out.”

“Don’t want to-” 

“I start school tomorrow. And I fucking hate school,” he downed the rest of his drink, remembering not to inhale. It burned his throat and he winced. “That’s it, really. I fucking hate school. And I hate being alive.”

“Well, that took a turn.” The boy cut in. 

“Don’t interrupt me. I don’t want to be alive. I could go on for hours about how everything about my childhood sucked, my school life sucked, and my social life, oh god, that’s the most pathetic of them all. So many years alive and I still can’t look anyone straight in the eyes when I talk to them.”

“Hey, I do that too-”

“Don’t. Validate. Me. It’s patronizing and I hate it. I hate it as much as I hate myself for-” 

“Hey, can I get him one of whatever he previously ordered?” The boy practically shoved the drink into Wonpil’s face, as if to shut him up. 

“You talk too much. Shut up. And you’re looking me in the eyes. You’re fine,” he said, pressing the drink to Wonpil’s mouth, their eyes locked. Wonpil stared, like he always did. Except this time he had the permission to, so he stared hard enough till the point that he could see himself in the boy’s eyes.

At this point, his judgement was getting a little cloudy and he wanted to just slam his head on the bar table and pass out. He never was a heavy drinker.

The boy pulls the cup away and Wonpil laughed. “Hey, it doesn’t taste that bad anymore.”

“Shh,” the boy put a hand to Wonpil’s mouth as he watched the bartender give them a dirty look. “You’re offending people.”

“I don’t fucking care.”

“God, I’d love to see you sober,” the other commented. 

“Try my drink,” he pressed the drink to the boy’s mouth. The other winced. “Dude, this fucking sucks.”

The bartender glared over again and it was probably the funniest thing ever, they looked at each other and could not stop laughing. “One more!”

And they kept it coming until neither of them could sit still and the bartender looked like he was seriously going to beat them to a pulp and then throw them out. 

“Hey, look at this,” Wonpil said, widening his eyes to the point they get red and start watering. And soon he was crying. 

“That’s scary.” The boy cackled again. His laugh was high pitched and he sounded like he couldn’t breathe, this was one thing Wonpil could remember. “You know what we could do?”

“What?” Wonpil raised an eyebrow curiously but they didn’t have time for an answer because the boy was dragging him out of the bar by his right hand. 

They ended up in a hotel lobby, and Wonpil didn’t know what was coming. 

“You’re going to cry. Just stand here and cry. And try to stand still,” the boy instructed, dragging him to the hotel’s reception. The hotel receptionist was busy with other guests and barely noticed the two of them until the boy shouted. 

Wonpil had tears running down his face but he was confused. He didn’t know what he was crying for, but it made him feel like laughing. 

“What do you mean you left the card key in the room? Our things are in the room. This was supposed to be a good night! It’s our honeymoon, for god’s sake! Do you know how hard we’ve worked to get this?” 

“What? I’m-”

The boy dragged Wonpil to the concerned hotel receptionist who tried to calm both of them down, the boy fuming and Wonpil sobbing uncontrollably. “Listen, we left our room key, and we’re having a rough night. We just got married, I mean, look, we’re gay. And this country’s laws and policies don’t allow that-”

“Sir, it’s fine. Just give me your room number and we’ll send you up with a spare,” the receptionist said sympathetically. 

“Thank you. We’re 1603.” 

“1603, okay,” she passed the boy the key and he glanced back at Wonpil with a smug grin on his face, before wiping it off. 

“Thank you. And don’t lose it again.” Wonpil sniffed and nodded as he was quickly dragged to the elevators, where they burst out in hysterical laughter. 

They gripped the walls as they looked around the level, searching for their room in a cloud of dizziness. “1603! Here!” Wonpil shrieked victoriously as the other cheered, sliding the key into the door. 

The door made a beeping noise and they entered the drab room, with the sheets done and no baggage in sight. “I think we just scored ourselves an early checkout room,” the other commented, raiding the drawers.

“What are you looking for?” Wonpil threw himself on the bed, staring at the boy. He was tall. He noticed that when the boy dragged him out of the bar and he realized it again when he stood up, holding drinks that he had stolen from the mini-bar. 

“Whiskey, beer, wine, tequila, rum, vodka.” 

“Tequila,” Wonpil replied. 

“Just what I was thinking,” he said, passing the small bottle to Wonpil. 

“This is pathetic. You can’t expect anyone to get drunk off this tiny bottle. And it’s overpriced.” Wonpil said as he downed a third of the drink, passing the bottle to the boy who also sat down on the bed. The other had a sip and passed the bottle back to Wonpil, and he downed the entire thing in one go. 

“Hey, I wanted more. And you’re already drunk as hell,” the boy pouted. 

“You can have more,” he leaned towards the boy. It all happened in the heat of the moment, and started with Wonpil placing his lips carefully on the other’s. 

“You’re good at kissing,” The boy smirked when their lips separated. 

“And you’re irresistible. I want to give you both my kidneys.”  _ Maybe he shouldn’t have said that _ . But it was okay. They were too drunk to care anyway. Wonpil giggled childishly and the boy grinned endearingly. 

“You know what else I’m good at?” He asked suggestively, hands sliding down into Wonpil’s jeans. “That- that feels good. Don’t stop.”

//

The first thing Wonpil noticed when he woke up was the pounding headache he was having. He winced. It hurt when he sat up so he laid back down.

“Housekeeping!” 

“Go away!” Wonpil turned to see the boy already awake and yelling, hair in a horrible tangled mess and eyes squinting. 

He looked over at all the clothes strewn out on the floor, then back at the boy, leaning in towards him. “Hey.” 

“Don’t kiss me. My breath stinks. Yours too, probably.” He rubbed his eyes and Wonpil thought it made the most disturbing noise ever. “You need to leave.”

“What, you hate me now?” Wonpil raised an eyebrow. “Turn around, I need to find my underwear.”

“Turn around? I’ve already seen it all,” he chuckled but shut his eyes by pulling a pillow out from beneath his head, covering his face. 

A sudden realization dawned upon Wonpil when he glanced over to the digital clock on his side of the bed. It read 11 in the morning and his eyes widened comically. He had missed his first lecture. 

“Oh shit, I really gotta run now,” he pulled up his socks clumsily, losing his balance and holding onto the wall for support. The boy threw the pillow off the bed. 

“Wait, take some of those. We didn’t raid this whole room just for one tiny bottle of tequila,” he pointed over to the small bottles of liquor laid out on the table. Wonpil grabbed the nearest two.

“Thanks. Bye!” He called out, struggling with the hotel lock for a moment and running out of the room. Crap. Maybe he should’ve taken one last look at the boy before leaving. Now he’ll never see him again. 

Wonpil remembered all his one-night stands. Grew emotionally attached to them, even. Sungjin says that his heart lives in his penis. Dowoon just laughs at him.

//

“Missed the first lecture. Great start to the academic term,” Sungjin said sarcastically. Wonpil rolled his eyes and sat on the squeaky lecture chair. 

“Didn’t have the best night. Sort of,” he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have fun, but he really didn’t think the consequences through. Now his head and ass hurts and it was all his fault. Sitting down made it worse.

“Where were you during morning class?” Dowoon asked. 

“Messy situation. I’ll explain it to you later. Wait. Is that-” He happened to glance over at the right moment to notice a familiar face. He was exactly as Wonpil remembered him, tall, skinny, with milky white skin.  _ How much worse can his life get? _

“Who?” His two friends asked in unison. 

“No one. I thought I saw someone I knew.”

He didn’t even see the boy at orientation. He’d skipped it because it was a waste of time. Maybe it was all just a dream, and when he woke, he’d be strewn on the floor at the bar with his wallet empty. Wonpil would pinch himself but he didn’t want his friends to think he was weirder than they already do.

//

Things couldn’t get  _ any  _ better when that same boy stumbled into their tutorial room with books in hand, next to another guy (equally good looking) who trailed behind him. Wonpil mentally slapped himself.

“What’s the use of a tutorial anyway? It’s our first day.” 

“Dude, I don’t know.” Sungjin replied. “But there are these sheets of paper here telling us our group mates for our case study projects.” 

Looking back up at the board that read, ‘ _ Here are your groups for the case study presentations. Sort yourselves out and start planning _ ’, Wonpil wondered how he had missed that in the first place. Sungjin sorted out the papers noisily.

“Wow, I guess we’re  _ really _ on our own, huh,” he lamented. “Let me see the list.”

“We’re together. The three of us,” Sungjin raised his eyebrows, “along with Park Jaehyung and Kang Younghyun. Do you guys know them?”

Dowoon shrugged. “No idea.”

Wonpil shook his head and observed as the boy and his friend walked closer and closer to them.  _ No, don’t come here. Don’t come, Don’t- _

“Hey. Are you guys Sungjin, Dowoon and uh, Wonpil?” Wonpil instantly looked to the floor when the boy’s friend approached them first. He felt his cheeks warming up when his name was called. He had a relatively friendly smile, and probably wouldn’t be all that intimidating if he weren’t wearing a black leather jacket and if he weren’t so good looking. Dowoon nodded. 

“Uh, yeah, we are.”

“Cool. I’m Younghyun and he’s Jaehyung.” 

Jaehyung. Wonpil took a peek but the boy wasn’t even looking at him. Jaehyung, he had a name now. Jaehyung stared at his feet the way Wonpil did. 

“Cool,” Dowoon was so awkward that it made things ten times worse. 

“So, I guess we’ll just share our numbers and make a group chat and discuss things there?” Sungjin suggested. 

“Sure,” Younghyun replied. Wonpil hadn’t even heard Jaehyung speak yet. Then he realized that he hadn’t spoken. 

The three exchanged awkward glances as Sungjin made the first move, handing his phone to the two. “I’ll just add you guys to the group chat, if that’s alright?”

“No problem,” Younghyun keyed in his number and passed the phone to Jaehyung, who quickly typed his number and handed it back to Sungjin. 

“So, we’ll see you around.”

“See you,” Younghyun gave a little wave in which Wonpil responded to with a small action. He regretted it immediately. Dowoon nudged him. “Nervous?”

“No, perfectly fine, why?” 

Wonpil overheard their conversation as the two walked away. Younghyun snickered, “dude, why’re you so quiet? You never shut up.”

Crap. This was going to be difficult.

//

_ Teeth nipping at Wonpil’s neck, the boy moaned as Wonpil glided his hands way down. “You’re amazing.” _

_ He squeezed the boy’s thigh, amused. “No, you’re amazing.” _

  
  
  


Later that night, and much to Wonpil’s dismay, Sungjin created a group chat and sent a photo of the case study that was just put up on the online student portal.

“Shit,” Wonpil cursed over the line. 

“Hmm?” Dowoon hummed. He was probably busy doing something else besides staring at his phone, unlike Wonpil who had been watching his phone like a hawk since they left that tutorial room. 

“Never mind.”

//

The first few weeks passed by as a complete blur and Wonpil felt like he never left square one. The only thing he learned was that most people called Jaehyung Jae. And Jae called Younghyun Brian. Wonpil didn’t mean to eavesdrop on their conversations, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Younghyun?” Sungjin used a colored pen to underline two lines in the case study, passing the sheet of paper to the other. “Hmm?”

“You mind doing these two lines with Dowoon for the case study? Jae and Wonpil can finish the last paragraph.”

Wonpil cleared his throat. “Actually, I-”

“No problem,” Jae interrupted, picking up his sheet of paper while glancing over at Wonpil who hid his face behind his laptop. Jae’s face appeared from behind his laptop screen. Wonpil almost screamed but contained himself. 

“When do you want to do this?”

Wonpil doesn’t know how Jae could pretend that night never happened. Was he really so bad in bed? Or was Jae really so drunk that he didn’t remember a thing? Well, he just felt a tad bit offended. Wonpil thought he was good in bed. Or at least above average. 

“You there?” Jae waved his hands. Wonpil could never keep his cool around him, it seemed. 

“I’ll go to your place.” He blurted out mindlessly.  _ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid _ . He hated how he could barely control himself. He hated how the events from that night replayed in his head every time he saw Jae. He hated how he missed it. 

“Sure, uh, I’ll text you my address.”


	2. Two

Wonpil went over to Jae’s place with his laptop and notebooks in hand that night, expecting to complete their project by that night. He had been putting this meeting off for ages, but Sungjin was getting impatient and he figured it was irresponsible to make Jae do all the work alone. 

Wonpil opened the door to Jae, whom he greeted cheerfully, to his own surprise. Jae was wearing a huge t-shirt which covered his shorts and his hair was messy. He greeted Wonpil curtly. “Hi.”

Jae’s room was bare, the kitchen a small extension from the main room which contained a closet, bed and table. His books were strewn across the floor.

They sat in silence for a while, until Wonpil tried to speak. “So, uh-”

“It really is interesting seeing you sober,” Jae scoffed. 

“You too,” Wonpil replied with a hint of bitterness in his voice - it took him a month to start acknowledging his existence and Wonpil decided that he had the right to be bitter. 

“You act like you regret that night or something. Every time I look at you, you look away. What’s the problem? You didn’t enjoy it?” 

“ _ You _ act like you didn’t enjoy it. Y’know, your stares are ice cold.”

“Actually, that’s just my face,” He laughed. It was cold. “And to be fair, I did enjoy that night. One of the best nights of my life.”

“You certainly don’t act like it.”

Wonpil was pressed to the wall and Jae’s hands were at the hem of Wonpil’s shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. 

“Do you really think I forgot? How could I forget?” He asked breathily into Wonpil’s ear, then nipping softly on it, sending shivers down Wonpil’s spine. “I’ve been thinking about this since the day you left that hotel room.” 

Jae slowly pressed his lips onto Wonpil’s. Wonpil let himself melt into the other’s mouth, his body completely compliant to any of Jae’s requests. The other held him by the hips and dragged him to the bed. 

“You, with your hands scratching my back, moaning. You didn’t even know my name.” 

“Jae,” Wonpil’s breath hitched.  He decided not to make a retort and play along, especially not when Jae’s long digits are curling around his admittedly already slightly hard cock . “I-I’ve been thinking about this too.”

“Good?” Jae asked. Wonpil swallowed and nodded, so Jae continued whatever he was doing till the point Wonpil felt like he was dissolving. 

“Yes- don’t- stop-” he moved a hand to Jae’s chest, grabbing onto his shirt. The other grabbed onto Jae’s free hand. 

Jae stopped to focus on making marks on Wonpil’s neck. Wonpil winced with an arm wrapped around Jae’s neck. It was suddenly evident to Wonpil that the other was still fully clothed and he tugged at the waist of Jae’s shorts through his big t-shirt. Jae shook his head. “You first.”

Jae pulled Wonpil’s jeans to his ankles; Wonpil kicked them off his ankles. “Do you remember that night? When I pulled off your jeans, then your underwear.” 

Wonpil felt himself growing harder every time Jae spoke. His voice was soft, low and husky. It sounded somewhat dangerous. He’d never heard Jae like this. They barely spoke when they fucked that night, in the hotel room. 

“And I,” Jae pulled down the waistband of Wonpil’s underwear like he said he would, wrapping his lips around the tip of Wonpil’s cock before pulling away, “sucked you off.” 

Wonpil whimpered. He was needy, and Jae’s mouth was magic. “M-more.”

Jae reached over to a drawer at the side of the bed while Wonpil watched cautiously, unable to figure out what he was looking for. The other grabbed a bottle of lube and lathered them onto his fingers, and Wonpil gulped as Jae’s fingers positioned themselves.

Wonpil winced as there was a slight searing pain when Jae inserted two fingers into him but soon after was letting out uncontrollably lewd moans as Jae hits several spots. He decided that this felt way better when they were both sober. 

His fingernails dug into the skin on Jae’s arms, “t-there!” 

Jae nodded, adding a third finger while Wonpil writhed in intense pleasure; pleasure he’d never felt before. He was dizzy; soon Jae was pulling off his shorts and propping Wonpil up, and he couldn’t be more excited. 

Jae inhaled sharply when he pushed into Wonpil’s entrance, keeping at a slow but steady pace until the boy above him whined for more. Holding on to Wonpil’s hips, they moved together at a shared pace and rhythm. Wonpil could feel Jae’s thighs trembling beneath him - he’d been waiting for this for a long time. 

The other started to thrust at a slower and deeper pace, an indication that he was reaching his peak soon. Wonpil was too busy, too blissed out to give any further indication that he was about to come until he actually did, bottoming out and letting out the lewdest-most-disgusting moan that he’d never believe would ever come out of his mouth. He wrapped his legs tighter around Jae’s back.

Wonpil rested his head on Jae’s t-shirt as the other continued to fuck him and a quickening pace until he too comes, heartbeat going crazy which Wonpil heard through his chest. They both lay still, bodies limp, still panting as Jae laughed breathily. 

“So…”

“We can do the project after we get cleaned up,” Jae suggested, and Wonpil liked how he could feel vibrations whenever Jae spoke. He was so warm. 

“I’m tired. But Sungjin will kill us if we don’t finish our parts by today.” 

Jae laughed again, and Wonpil grinned though Jae couldn’t see his face. “You gonna get off me, or what?”

Wonpil climbed off with much effort. His thighs were quaking and he had to hold onto the wall for support. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk straight for the next few days.”

Wonpil had his turn in the shower and Jae did too, and he considered asking for round two seeing the way that Jae’s oversized shirt stuck to his back. He thought better of it as Sungjin came to his mind - he shrugged all the dirty thoughts away. 

He pretended to read through the case study while Jae shuffled through his files to look for something they could write on. “I’m tired,” Wonpil whined, leaning on the other. Jae chuckled. 

“You’ve said that plenty of times. Come on. Let’s make it quick.” 

They read through the case study with Wonpil’s eyes threatening to close and Jae occasionally poking him to make sure he was awake. They had finally come to a conclusion when Jae suddenly held his shoulders straight, staring straight into Wonpil’s eyes dramatically as Wonpil gulped nervously. 

Jae’s eyes glinted. “Let’s get takeout.”

//

With uneasy eyes, Wonpil glanced at each of his group mates while Sungjin scanned through the paper that he put together hastily with Jae after his post-blissed out tiredness. He fiddled with his fingers nervously like he always did, but still held back laughter when his eyes met Jae’s.

Sungjin nodded approvingly. “This is pretty good. We just need to compile all our works and make sure that the writing styles are the same.” 

Jae and Wonpil high-fived which induced confused stares from both Younghyun and Sungjin. “Relax,” Jae nudged Younghyun, “we got more comfortable after having to work together.” 

The day went smoothly, minus the fact that Wonpil was limping for the most of it. Jae seemed to enjoy it, for some reason.

He’d sneak up behind Wonpil, “man, you have sharp ankles.”

//

Days go by and then weeks, and they got to learn more about each other. Dowoon and Sungjin were already his friends prior so he knew things about them he didn’t even want to know. Younghyun was open - comfortable even. He felt like an old friend he’s always had all his life. And Jae? 

God, Wonpil learned so much about Jae. From his strange dietary restrictions to his weird habit of blinking excessively, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and the way every one of Wonpil’s little actions make him laugh. 

Learning about Jae was a warm feeling. He was the opposite of that Jae that he met at the bar, yet he was the same. He knew this would happen the moment he let Jae in, the moment Jae tugged at his pants and the moment their lips touched. He felt it. He was getting attached. 

From Jae’s aggressively flirtatious texts and volatility when it came to Wonpil, he wondered if Jae felt the same as well.

He just didn’t know where he stood at that moment. 

Wonpil sighed heavily because Sungjin was right. His heart does live in his penis. 

  
  
  


//

More days go by and they’re closer than ever. They stuck with the same group for different projects and often got mixed up but it was okay. The more Wonpil learned about Jae, the more he was intrigued. 

Maybe he felt a slight sense of accomplishment whenever they’d just have sex the night before and Younghyun would ask Jae, “dude, did you get beaten up or something?” 

Jae would smirk. “Yeah, by Wonpil.” Wonpil would stop breathing.

“I was gonna beat him up because he refused to double space these paragraphs.” And he exhaled in relief.

Maybe it was the thrill of it all, the thrill of all their friends not knowing, the fact that it was just them in their own world.

Then came one night, after they had sex for a countless number of times, it came to Wonpil’s mind. He liked Jae. 

He’d started to realize that on a certain day where he was trying hard to focus on his homework, unable to get a certain someone out of his head. He started to notice himself looking up whenever the name was mentioned, looking at Jae’s account on the friend activity section on spotify.

He sighed, frustrated, because sex was so much easier with no feelings attached.

//

“Hey, I’ll be a little late today,” Younghyun was on the phone with Wonpil. “Okay,” Wonpil replied while holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder and arranging the pillows on his bed. They were going to meet at his place that day since it was the nearest to school. 

They hung up and he hummed a little tune while ensuring that the place was clean and tidy. Jae’s place was always messy whenever he went over; they’d decided to work at Wonpil’s instead, so they didn’t have to knock books over wherever they walked. 

The doorbell and rang Wonpil rushed towards it - it must be Dowoon, he always came hours early so they could hang out or talk or whatever. 

“Hi,” someone else who was clearly not Dowoon stood at his door. 

“Jae! You’re… early.”

“Early bird catches the worm,” Jae wiggled his eyebrows. He looked ridiculous. 

“Yeah, but not… Two hours early,” Wonpil replied while letting the other in while subconsciously looking around the room to make sure that everything was tidied up. 

“You don’t want to see me?” Jae pretended to be hurt and jumped onto the couch. 

Wonpil put his hands up defensively. “No, no. It’s just that I haven’t gotten ready yet.” 

“Do you have games?” 

“Yeah, like mario kart and the like,” Wonpil replied, turning on the tv. 

“Cool, dude, I don’t even have a tv,” Jae replied while patting the empty seat next to him. “Come here. I’m gonna crush you at mario kart.” 

“Yeah, right.” Wonpil scoffed. “I may not look like it but I’ve beat everyone.”

“Try me,” the other replied suggestively, entering the selection menu.

They raced and Wonpil was leading most of the time, until he felt Jae’s hands hover around certain places which made him shiver. “You’re not allowed to do that!” Wonpil whined while the other let out a hollow chuckle. 

“ _ I said _ I was going to crush you at mario kart,” the other pulled at the waistband of Wonpil’s shorts and let go; the snapping noise made Wonpil cringe and crash his car into the wall. Jae let his controller fall from his hands as he shifted toward Wonpil on the couch.

Wonpil gulped as Jae hovered above him, Jae’s fingers brushing against his arm as he stared into the other’s eyes, captivated and unable to move away. The alarm signal from the game started ringing which was indicative of Wonpil going the wrong direction but he couldn’t care less as he let go of the controller to pull Jae towards him, kissing him hot and heavy. 

The other opened his mouth in surprise as Wonpil bit his lip softly. His hands travel to under Jae’s shirt rhythmically, going at a pace which was a little faster than the routine. They’d never done it at Wonpil’s place, and definitely not his squeezy, tiny couch. 

The game music changed and by this time Wonpil expected his character to be crying having come in last. But Jae’s was probably worse.

As Jae’s hands finally reached the waistband of Wonpil’s underwear, the doorbell rang once again. 

Wonpil sighed in frustration. “I’m just going to pretend that I’m not home,” he whined as Jae got off him, putting on his shirt. 

“You sure? I mean, I would love to continue this but it could be one of the guys.” 

Jae was surely right when Wonpil’s phone lit up. Dowoon was calling. 

“But-” he looked down and Jae laughed, knowing exactly what Wonpil was worrying about. 

“Look, it’ll be fine. Just wear a bigger shirt or something. Or we could sneak off to somewhere else later to help you get rid of it when-”

“You’re not helping at all!” Wonpil replied miserably as he rummaged his closet for the largest shirt he could fine, hurriedly changing. “Listen, it’s your fault that you didn’t get to it sooner.” 

“Please.  _ You  _ couldn’t stop making out with me.” 

Wonpil rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door and it swung open. “About time,” Dowoon said, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Jae on Wonpil’s couch. 

“Sorry. We were trying to finish the game.” 

Dowoon snickered. “Why’d you both come in 11th and 12th?”

“Ha! Look, I won,” Jae pointed to the screen. Damn. Maybe he should’ve gotten back into the game when he heard that he was going the wrong direction. Maybe if Jae didn’t try to take his pants off. Wonpil shifted uncomfortably, trying his best to position himself in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable. This was all Jae’s fault, and he’s all smug sitting there with his blanket.

“Damn. You suck,” Dowoon commented, spreading all his notes out on the floor proudly. Wonpil raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“What?”

“Sungjin isn’t even here yet. You don’t need to  _ pretend _ that we’re doing our work,” Wonpil stacked Dowoon’s notes up. “What were the two of you doing?” Dowoon sat on the floor and glanced up at Jae on the couch. His eyes widen for a second. Wonpil realized it felt good when Jae was the one to waver, and not him.

“I was around the area running errands. I thought I’d come early to eat all his food or something.” Jae replied. Dowoon snorted.

“He never has anything good to eat at his place. Can we play team battle?” Dowoon’s face lit up as Jae threw him the extra controller. 

“That’s not true,” Jae mouthed the words to Wonpil. He adjusted his resting position at Jae’s constantly suggestive looks. “Stop,” he kicked Jae and threw a cushion at him.

//

“Hey, Jae?” Wonpil asked, pursing his lips together as he squinted at his blinding laptop screen in juxtaposition to the dimly lit room.

“Hmm?” The other hummed, eyes still glued to his own laptop as he scrolled through an article. 

“Don’t you think we’re just so stupid for choosing a science course?”

“I’d like you to,” he paused for a moment, highlighting a sentence in an article, eyes gleaming like he’d hit the jackpot, Wonpil observed through the reflection of Jae’s glasses. “Tell me about it. I just spent two hours of my life researching about a machine.”

Wonpil yawned. “What time is it?”

“It’s one in the morning. Perfect time for doing lab assignments,” Jae sighed, flipping through the thick stack of papers piled up between him and Wonpil. Wonpil’s laptop went on sleep mode.

“Can’t we just sleep?” Wonpil whined which he knew Jae hated, resting the side of his face on the desktop and widening his eyes as Jae looked over briefly and scoffed. “You know that doesn’t work on me. I’m not Brian.”

“I don’t do this to Younghyun,” Wonpil added as he slid a little closer to Jae. Jae rolled his eyes and pushed the stack of papers towards Wonpil. 

“Go away.” 

“Never. I’ll torment you until the day I die,” Wonpil teased again while sticking out his tongue at the other who rolled his eyes again.

“Your eyeballs will fall out if you keep doing that.”

“Shut up, you know I hate it when people say that.” Jae was saving his word document. Wonpil was winning this battle.

“And that’s why I want to do it more!” Wonpil gleamed and swore he saw the corners of Jae’s mouth twitching a little. 

“I actually hate you so much. You’re the worst to study with,” he shut his laptop and the room immediately darkened. Jae reached out in the dark, searching for a certain something, hand brushing against Wonpil’s arm. He eventually found his phone and turned on the flashlight.

“Ouch,” Wonpil squinted. 

“Sorry,” Jae mumbled while turning on the switch of his night light. “You sure you’re okay with sharing a bed?”

Looking back at Wonpil, his eyebrows furrowed and lips forming a straight line. Wonpil wanted to laugh at him for some reason. Instead, he nodded indifferently. Like he’d never wished for this to ever happen.

They laid awkwardly, hands on each side of their bodies as the two stared up into the ceiling of Jae’s room. This carried on for a while.

“Hey, Jae?” Wonpil cut the silence. There was no response indicating that Jae had already fallen asleep. 

Wonpil gradually inched closer to the other. He closed his eyes peacefully the moment he could feel the warmth radiating from Jae’s body.

Fast forward to the next morning they woke, where Jae would smile sleepily at him and Wonpil rushed right out Jae’s apartment because he’d overslept, but not before giving Jae a hurried peck on the lips. 

//

“Do friends kiss each other?” Dowoon snickered from the other side of the line. 

“Do I kiss you?” 

Wonpil shrugged, “true. You’re smart.”

“Mid lane!” Dowoon shrieked. Wonpil diverted his attention back to the game, and not thinking of kissing Jae.

//

Jae never seemed to want to talk about it. When they were coming down, Wonpil would look the other in the eyes and start to bring up a serious conversation. 

Jae always shot right through it with something stupid, like suggesting to get takeout. Jae kept ordering supper. Wonpil was so sick of stupid supper.

It was another friday night and Wonpil had nothing better to do but go to the same bar. He held back the urge to laugh because things didn’t play out that well the last time he was there. 

He got the same drink from a different bartender this time, thank god. The previous one would’ve spat into his drink or call him degeratory terms judging by the last time he was there. And there it was; every single one of his thoughts returning back to Jae, who also happened to be the reason why he was there. 

If there was any other way he could get Jae out of his head, he’d go for it. Maybe he’ll meet a better guy. With better sex. And Jae can stay as his project partner forever, nothing more. When they graduate, he’ll never see Jae again. And he’ll never have to again, because hopefully Jae would return to America and never come back. Then Wonpil wouldn’t have to ever talk to him anymore. 

“Hi,” another boy, only slightly older than he was, slipped the bartender a note and sat in the chair next to Wonpil’s. Wonpil cleared his throat. “Hi.”

“Can I buy you a drink?” He glanced down at Wonpil’s drink, already half empty. Wonpil nodded. 

“What brings you here?” Wonpil downed the rest of his drink and proceeded to the other cup. He stopped twiddling his thumbs and for the first time in a while, he stopped thinking about Jae.

“Looking for a hookup,” he was painfully honest. Being honest never hurt anyone, right? 

The boy chuckled.

Fast forward and they’re in a hotel room, paid for this time, the mini fridge still intact, with Wonpil’s eyes shut and hands pinned to the bed frame. It felt good but it felt wrong. He started to gain feeling in his knuckles again and they hurt from clenching too tight.

While the boy ran his hands all over Wonpil’s thighs, he let in a sharp inhale as he struggled to breathe, tears spilling over and falling onto his cheeks as he gasped for air. 

He stopped. Wonpil felt like he was choking. 

“Are you okay?” The boy was concerned, and Wonpil felt lucky. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn’t have stopped. But Wonpil couldn’t say a word as he sobbed. The boy got dressed and handed Wonpil his shirt.

He sat by Wonpil and stroked his hair. “Are you fine? Do you need to call someone? Or should I take you home?”

Wonpil nodded as the other handed him his phone. Without much of a thought, he called Jae. The phone rang twice before Jae hummed on the other side of the line. “What’s up?”

“Can you pick me up?” He asked, voice cracking and nasal from crying. 

“Where are you? You sound weird. But okay,” Jae replied.

“I’m at the hotel across the bar near school.”

“Okay,” his tone suggested that he was going to ask more but changed his mind, “I’ll see you in ten.”

“Thank you, Jae.”

“Hey. No problem. I’ll be right there, okay? Just wait by the lobby.”

“Okay.” Wonpil hung up instantly, not exchanging another word with Jae as he barely had the time to think through the mess he’s made. He didn’t know what Jae was going to think of him now. He didn’t know if he wanted to know.

He didn’t say anything as he put his shirt on solemnly and gathered his things, not daring to look at the other standing by the bed. Wonpil felt horrible having embarrassed that boy. “I’m sorry for ruining your night.”

“It’s alright. We all have problems,” he replied casually. “You should go with him. I don’t have a clue who this guy is to you but if he’s so willing to pick you up, I’m sure he feels something too. Truth be told, I don’t know a thing about you.”

One thing he never learnt from the first encounter at the bar was exchanging names and he was thankful for that. 

“Thank you,” he replied hurriedly as he grabbed his bag and left the room. Pressing the lift buttons anxiously, he clenched his fists to the point where he felt his nails dig way too deep into his skin but barely found it in himself to unclench them. 

Jae was going to hate him for everything. He ruined this guy’s night, and he was going to ruin Jae’s as well. All these thoughts occupied his head until he reached the lobby to see Jae’s car driving in, and he was crying again.

“What happened?” Jae asked again as Wonpil entered his car. Wonpil refused to make eye contact with the other. 

“Nothing. It’s just- it’s just me. I panicked.”

“Should I drive you home or elsewhere?” Jae frowned, concerned, as he turned out onto the main road. He was struggling between checking the expression on Wonpil’s face and keeping his eyes on the road.

“Actually,” Wonpil replied quietly, almost whispering, “can we go to your place? I really don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Jae nodded. They drove back to Jae’s in complete silence. Jae would occasionally glance over at Wonpil who pretended not to notice and just stared out the window.

At some point, Jae decided that he had enough of silence and sat Wonpil, who was pacing around the entire apartment while chewing on his fingernails, frankly a sight that no one wanted to see, down.

That was the moment Wonpil thought they were going to have their dramatic, cathartic ending. Instead, Jae whips out his phone. “Do you wanna eat supper?”

Wonpil rolled his eyes. “Why is the only fucking thing you talk about supper? Every single time you’re supposed to talk about your feelings like a normal human being, you talk about supper. What kind of person talks about supper after fucking? Fuck’s sake, I don’t care about supper! I don’t even like the idea of eating past nine!”

Jae’s eyes widened comically and Wonpil expected something stupid to come out of his mouth, probably something about supper. Again. Instead, he pursed his lips. “Fine. What do you want to talk about?”

Fuck it, Wonpil thought. 

“What are we doing? Like, what are we even doing?”

“What do you mean-”

“I think we both know what I mean,” Wonpil interrupted. “What are we doing? When was it okay for you to kiss me?”

“I’ll stop if you don’t like it-”

“No. The problem is, I like it, and I like you, Jae. God, I like you so much I might even  _ love _ you. But every time I want to talk about it, you ask me what I want to eat. I don’t wanna eat, Jae. I want to talk about my feelings. I like you. I love you.”

“I know.” Jae replied.

“And you haven’t been doing anything about it? You’re stupid,” Wonpil punched him lightly on the chest.

“I don’t really know how to deal with all of this, but yeah,” he grabbed Wonpil’s fist before it could land on his chest again. “I think I might love you too. I’m just not great at speaking about my feelings. But I’m sure that I love you too.”

Jae stood awkwardly with his hand still grabbing onto Wonpil’s fist. “But don’t you get hungry after sex?” 

“God, shut up,” Wonpil grinned as he pressed his lips onto Jae’s, swiftly but precisely as the other loosened his grip on Wonpil’s fist, arms shifting to hold Wonpil’s shoulders.

“I need to tell you something else,” Wonpil held Jae by the shoulders. 

“What, you’re pregnant?”

“Shut up.”

“If this is about what you were doing at the hotel, I don’t care. I know I haven’t been the clearest about my feelings so I don’t blame anything on you,” Jae said soothingly; Wonpil thought he couldn’t love Jae any more than he did at that moment. 

“Was he as good as me, though?” Jae teased, bringing his lips closer to Wonpil whose heart skipped a beat. 

“Nowhere as good,” Wonpil inched closer. Slowly but surely, they made it to Jae’s bed, tangled limbs and giggles, as Jae hovered on top of Wonpil and kissed him once more. Short but sweet.

“I love you, Kim Wonpil.” 

“I love you more, Park Jaehyung. And I wouldn’t mind having supper every night if it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first day6 fic despite stanning since 2016, i don't know why, but pls enjoy and leave comments or thoughts! love u guys


End file.
